wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dressing Up (episode)
'''Dressing Up '''is the 4th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles get up in the wrong shirts and they get the wrong sort of breakfast since their kitchen is Wiggle-fied. Songs #﻿Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea - New Version #Shaky Shaky #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango #Do the Wiggle Groove - Wiggly Concert Plot The Wiggles don't have their shirts and Henry gives them to The Wiggles. They soon find out that they have the wrong ones on. They soon try to change spots but they forgot the kitchen is wiggle-fied so they change shirts by putting their arms up in the air and saying shirt change but it does not work. They try again and they end with the right shirts and right food. Captain prepares a photograph, but he has the camera pointed too high. The Wiggles try on some different hats to make up for the space. As they try on hats, the Wiggles start role playing and go off to meet Henry. The Wiggles arrive at Henry's home. They help Henry shine is shoes and see him perform. Dorothy comes to Wigglehouse feeling sad. She made a hat for Anthony but it got wet in the rain. Anthony says he doesn't care if it's wet because she made it herself. Then he tries to cheer her up by wearing the hat and looks silly. Dorothy tells him that he doesn't have to wear it, but Anthony is still happy that he received a gift that Dorothy worked really hard on making. And Greg says that when one wiggle is happy, so are the others! That cheers Dorothy up. They play guess the animal. Greg is a kangaroo, Murray is an elephant, Anthony is a turtle, and Jeff is a hibernating bear. For Dorothy's turn she starts shaking roses and the Wiggles can't guess. She's a rosasaur! Songs # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (new video, new audio recording) # Shaky Shaky (from Yummy Yummy) # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (from Toot Toot) # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango (from Toot Toot) # Wiggle Groove (from The Wiggly Big Show) Trivia *Second time Jeff wears Murray's red shirt and Greg wears Anthony's blue shirt, the first was The Wiggles Movie. *First time Anthony wears Greg's yellow shirt and Murray wear Jeff's purple shirt and Anthony's blue shirt. *Only time Greg wears Jeff's purple shirt, Jeff wears Greg's yellow shirt and Anthony wears Murray's red shirt. *Greg has Anthony's shirt, Anthony has Greg's, Murray has Jeff's and Jeff has Murray's. This was used for The Gloomy Wiggles in Space Dancing!. *The Wiggles' Breakfast's are revealed: **Greg: Dry Toast **Anthony: Eggs, Sausages, Potatoes and buttered Toast **Murray: Pancakes **Jeff: Cereal with Bananas Gallery Go here Transcript See here Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Episodes focused on Henry the Octopus